Castle, fired up
by LadyAntebellum
Summary: Kate Beckett loves to make love with Rick Castle. Now she wants to LOVE him. Pure Caskett-Smut!
1. Chapter 1

**Castle ..., fired up**

**Summary:  
Kate Beckett loves to make love with Rick Castle. Now she wants to LOVE him. Pure Caskett-Smut.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Marlowe, like always**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

She kissed him pretty aggressively with all the passion and love she felt right at this moment. There was no need to be gentle. He just had touched her, loved her and teased her for quite some time now. Actually, Beckett loved being touched by him. She loved being tantalized by Castle`s mouth, his lips and his fingers and she absolutely loved being tortured by his tender and delightful strokes.

"So, you`d like to come, too?"

Asking him, breathing right into his mouth, Kate Beckett did not really want to break this one hot kiss.

"Yes!"

Breathing his overall agreement ardently into her, around her tongue, he didn't want to stop that kiss either.

Earlier this evening:  
Beckett had been home earlier than usual and cooked him dinner. As tasty as Castle`s Spaghetti carbonara was, he liked her Farfalle with salmon more. And since she surprised him with dinner, he undoubtedly would be one happy guy tonight and she would make sure that he stayed this way. And she was certain she could get lucky as well. She wanted him to use their black-leather cuffs again tonight. She absolutely liked using these kinds of toys with him, even though she had not exactly been fond of that game with her former boyfriends. She knew now that it had been a matter of trust.

But as they just had finished their dinner, her plans were nearly ruined as Alexis came over. She needed her father to soothe her in a miserable state of lovesickness. So they had a Star-Trek-marathon after dinner.  
Beckett had gone to bed a while ago, excused herself with being tired.  
So she actually dozed off, didn't even notice when she fell asleep. It was not as if she waited for him to get rid of Alexis, she wouldn't want him to think this.

She was wakened up now through Castle`s stroking hands on her waist. He had spooned her from behind, stroked and kissed her on her neck.

"Um, this is nice! Do that again!"

Her sleepy voice was so sexy, and he kissed her again and again, of course, just as she had wished.

As usual she only wore her sleeping shirt but no pants. So he clearly had easy access to her skin, he shoved up her shirt and began to touch her with only the tips of his fingers while he kissed her. She never could get enough of feeling his lips on hers or the sensation of his warm tongue around her own. She needed that dose of delight like the air to breathe. It might sound cheesy but this was her way of pointing out how happy she was.

While experiencing this long, slow kiss - languid, but not the least innocent - she was impressed with Rick Castle`s remarkable skills of stimulating her by only the slightest of touches. He hadn't even caressed her breasts yet, hadn't even been anywhere near her groin yet but she already was excited enough to want more.

Kate Beckett always wanted more.

And this night she got her wish. She uttered a lust-filled groan as he eventually brushed his fingers down between her legs and rubbed her pussy.

"You like that?"

"You bet!" She breathed heavily and let out some wanton moans that set him ablaze, too.

"No matter what, I`ll always love your fingers in me."

Hearing her admitting this, he was agitated to not let her down. He pushed two of his fingers into the dampened heat of her pussy and let them trail up and down, feeling up her wetness.

"Oh, yes, Castle!" He heard her horny groan and smiled like crazy.

He so loved her incredibly delicious little sex noises Kate uttered when he intensified his efforts to please her. With each of those subtle moans he insignificantly increased his ministrations to sexually arouse her. She was one outstanding woman who wasn't ashamed to tell him what she liked, and she was one exceptional hot lady who would not only tell him, she actually was showing him how she liked it. There was so much fun to have with her in bed.

Rick Castle never ever would have believed he`d, indeed, run into a girl with whom he could have fun not only in everyday life but also in bed. He was extremely happy to have met her and he loved to show her how much he appreciated her openness.

Kate felt his fingertips dipping deeper in between her folds, first stroking in a slow pace before giving her clit a low-pressured touch. As he had pressed her flush to his chest, he felt every move his lover made. Now she began rocking her hips into the touch of his hand, seeking more friction to feel the pleasure grow.

"Castle ..., I am too close. Please, take me! I want to come with you in me."

Feeling her hot breath on the side of his neck, hearing her quiet moans becoming louder each time she felt his fingers pressing on her little bundle of nerves, he almost gave in, almost but not quite. Tonight he didn't want sexual release - no, that wasn't quite right, either. He obviously craved for having a sexual climax, yes - but this time he planned it to be more about Beckett. And of course, he was oblivious about her plans for this night.

"No, Beckett, please! Just enjoy what I want to give you."

And before she could protest any longer he redoubled his efforts to work her up until the point of no return. He picked up speed, he wiped his fingers repeatedly wild through her cunt and each time ended his strokes with a high-pressured circle on her clit. He noticed that she inhaled sharply as he fingered her faster, she panted erratically onto his skin. All out of a sudden, he felt her lips trailing wet kisses right under his ear. That made him shuddering out of desire. Pure need to push hard into her had him feeling a knot in his stomach.

"Kate!"

He panted her name out breathlessly, followed by horny groans that turned her on even more. She eagerly bucked her hips into his touch and in the same moment searched his eyes to glare at him in awe, telling him wordlessly that she had understood. The only intention was to live out the principle of joy, feeling the urge to come, to explode with his fingers.

His slinky, tantalizing fingers rubbed her furiously while he lewdly whispered filthy words into her ear.

"Oh God, Castle, I`m coming."

Beckett arched her body, totally unashamed to meet his fingers, frantically rocked her hips in pure lecherousness with the only ambition to reach the final goal. Castle saw the bliss of her orgasm emitting from her eyes which sparkled out of complete satisfaction. He searched for her lips and in a long, devoted but languid kiss he made clear that this was all he wanted to do, making her delightfully happy each and every time they made love.

At present:

"So, you`d like to come, too?"

Asking him, breathing right into his mouth, Kate Beckett did not really want to break this one hot kiss.

"Yes!"

* * *

**To be continued!**  
**This was the first chapter from 2, maybe 3. Thanks for reading. Will you please let me know how you liked it? If you want to point out grammatical errors, you certainly can do this, it will help me to improve my writing skills. Just PM me and I will correct them ASAP.**

**Author`s NoteI:  
Hey! What`s up with you people? 8 Favorites, 24 Followers but just one tiny little review? That`s sad.**

**Author`s NoteII:  
Thanks, KBRC87 for pointing out the missing apostrophes. I just corrected it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Castle ..., fired up**

**Summary:  
Kate Beckett loves to make love with Rick Castle. Now she wants to LOVE him. Pure Caskett-Smut.**

**Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Mr. Marlowe, like always**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

At present:

"So, you`d like to come, too?"

Asking him, breathing right into his mouth, Kate Beckett did not really want to break this one hot kiss.

"Yes!"

Breathing his overall agreement ardently into her, around her tongue, his hands clutched at her neck, holding her in place, Rick didn't want to stop that kiss either.

_Oh yes, he is - without a doubt - one hell of a talented kisser. In fact, I`ve known all along that his lips would have the power to break me, to send me into heaven and back. And besides, he also knows exactly how to use his tongue._

She decided to change her kinky ideas for tonight at short notice because of what just happened. The leather cuffs weren't forgotten though.

She was teasing him with an exceedingly unrivaled long, slow kiss to show him some stars behind his closed eyelids before she hushed hot blooded into his ear:

"I`d like to provide you with a unique experience tonight. Ready for it?"

He saw Kate lasciviously blinking at him, letting him take notice of her still very obvious sexual hunger. Eager to let her see that he was up to everything she might suggest, he wriggled his eyebrows at her with an amused and horny twinkle shooting out of his eyes to let her know he was game. He always was.

_I like kinky Kate. No, actually to be more precisely, I don't just like her, I absolutely adore her. I`m still amazed what she can do to me by just looking at me. And when she smiles and whispers endearments to me it almost makes me giddy like a girl. Is there such a word like "over-joy"?_

Biting his bottom lip, tugging it teasingly before she nibbled on his upper lip, she purred like a cat:

"Touch yourself!"

Castle`s eyes widened.

_Oh, a new game that I don't know yet. Oh, this will be so much fun._

After the initial surprise to hear her request he suddenly got nervous. What`s with that? He didn't recognize that nervousness. That was odd. He`d never take him as cautious or tentative in sexy, kinky things. What is it with this idea that made him falter in following her command? It`s not the first time he got to see bossy Beckett in bed. He`d have this every other time when she wanted to play with their black leather cuffs. So what was it that made him hesitate?

"Oh Castle, please, I won`t bite ... much!"

_Hey, she surely is one hell of a teaser. And on top of that cake, for her it isn't just foreplay._

"Hah, I walked right into that one. I see where this is going. I like it when you bite me."

She saw him winking at her while he raised his arm to do as she told him. She watched his hand gripping his already hardened shaft, slowly gliding up and down.

_Geez, this is hot! Now there is no room for mere imagination and speculation any longer. This is, plain and simple, the absolutely keenest thing I ever had laid my eyes on! I am so fucking hot for him!_

He watched her watching him stroking himself. And he still watched her as her gaze came up to look at him. Both stared in each other`s eyes, enjoying the lust that was building there.

_This is weird! But extremely hot!_

Beckett lay beside him, pressing her chest onto his. She bent over to suck on his earlobe and to whisper huskily:

"You were doing fine, now it`s my turn."

Castle shivered in uncontrolled need.

_Oh my God. This even gets better and better!_

With that she let slide her right arm down to his stomach, touched him there with feather-like strokes and right at the moment she gripped him, she once again searched for his eyes to exchange a completely unguarded and intense look. She smiled proudly and even incredibly cocky as she noticed the pleasures of her grasp rippling through Castle`s face.

_Oh my God, this woman kills me! Feeling her touch down there is almost too much to endure. But watching her studying and analyzing me to learn more about me and how I feel, that`s so sweet. It`s kind of bizarre but sweet._

"You like that?"

"I can`t deny that. I have no objections whatsoever."

As uncontrolled lust flared up the moment she touched him, this was all he could manage to articulate.  
He wanted to pull her in a loving embrace but met her resistance.

"Please, hold still! Would you do that for me?"

_As if you don`t know that I would do just about everything for you, sweetheart!_

He thought it, but was smart enough to not say it out loud. Concerning endearments like that, she had been absolute clear about. So no, saying it out loud was not exactly a good idea right now.

"I cannot promise that I`ll manage. But I promise that I will honestly try."

She really chuckled at that. He smiled happily at her. Her laugh - ever so playful - surely filled his heart with awe.

_This Kate now is so different from the Kate Beckett that he`d met all these years ago. And she giggles, at me. I like that._

Kate pressed her upper body onto him to caress him with her tongue, with one hand down his groin she cupped him and excruciatingly slow she started to stroke him with her whole hand, she didn't press on him in a fist, more like she`d caress a dog.

She felt him jerking under her touch while she was trailing wet kisses down his neck to his collarbone. She let her tongue swirl around his pulse point, nibbling at him shortly and sucking his skin right there before she looked up to him again. All out of a sudden she felt a knot in her stomach, it seemed she couldn't bear the intimacy of this moment. His eyes were full of love. She knew. Rick Castle told her every now and then in words, but each day his love was evident in all the things he did for her.

But this was not the time to linger on thoughts like that so she concentrated herself on stroking him. And she gazed at him in trance, fascinated with what she could read in his eyes.

Kate Beckett deliberately tormented him in an extremely leisurely way, touching him with just the right amount of pressure to arouse him but with not enough force to finish him too soon.

_This is torture, and she knows it. This is torture, and she loves it seeing me squirm. No secret there, she always said so._

She continued to stroke him in this unhurried way for several minutes, listening to his heavy breaths and looking silently deep into his eyes.

He twitched every now and then but did nothing more than watching her and meeting her eyes full of love. Just as she asked. Just like he had promised.

_This is unbelievable! Hot and intimate at the same time! I never had this before!_

Unexpectedly Beckett stopped her strokes on him and let him free of her palm. Her hand came up to his chest, and she lifted herself up a bit and hovered over him just to push down with her crotch on his upper thigh. Distracted by feeling her wet heat directly on him, Rick almost missed her mouth descending on his nipples. As she closed her lips around one to suck lightly on the bud, he surprisingly felt an electrifying jolt tingling through his body. He looked slightly shocked from the experience how much of a terrific sensation that was. He gasped and stared in total disbelief at Beckett who grinned at him like a cat.

"So you like that, too?"

_This little minx, she planned that all along. Oh, I so love her for being like this. Kate is so innocent sometimes but in many parts she`s really enthusiastic about trying out things and discovering what I like best._

And so right now, he smiled at her astonishment to have found out another touch he enjoyed immensely. So she did it again.

Slowly she reached down to his shaft again and, knowing the effect that sensation would have on him, she started kneading his balls just as deliberately slowly as she had done everything other tonight.

And Castle almost leaped off the mattress again. His eyes with flooded with desire. But she still saw something more in them, as well. She saw amazement and love.

"Oh god, Beckett, please stop torturing me."

* * *

**To be continued!**  
**So, this was chapter 2. One chapter is still out on the agenda. I will update as soon as possible. If you want to point out grammatical errors, you certainly can do this, it will help to improve my writing skills. Just PM me and I will correct them ASAP. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. And reviewing :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Castle ..., fired up**

**Summary:  
Kate Beckett loves to make love with Rick Castle. Now she wants to LOVE him. Pure Caskett-Smut.**

**Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Mr. Marlowe, like always**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Slowly she reached down to his shaft again and, knowing the effect that sensation would have on him, she started kneading his balls just as deliberately slowly as she had done everything other tonight.

And Castle almost leaped off the mattress again. His eyes with flooded with desire. But she still saw something other in them, as well. She saw amazement and love.

"Oh god, Beckett, please stop torturing me."

He was ever so amazed by her skills that came across so naturally. She didn't do this on purpose, at least not as a manipulation to get her what she needed of him. No, she always did those things to stimulate him, intended to get him pleasure.

Without hesitation she stopped her ministrations, lifted herself up, kneeled in between his legs, bowed over him and began to stroke him with both her palms, lightly pulling at him before she went down on him. She licked his balls while she went on tugging him. Then she caressed his shaft alternately by licking and touching him with her feather-light strokes. Next she nipped at his tip and swiped his tongue on him as if it were ice-cream.

_Argh, this feels incredible ...!_

"Kate ...? Please ...!"

Hearing him whining like this made her boisterous out of amusement.

_Yes ..., I finally made him squirm! I so enjoy it when I have him at my feet!_

"What? You want me to stop?"

"Don't you just dare!"

She couldn't answer him anymore because she already had turned to suck him hard. But Rick was already too close so he pulled her up again. But Kate Beckett wouldn't be the Kate Beckett he knew, if she`d already admitted her defeat.

_Ok, writer boy, if I can`t blow you, this has to do it then._

She firmly gripped his cock again and with a tight stroke she fisted him, with the only intention to please him again, to further arouse his need. The way his eyes looked, she`d say it worked out well. His breath hitched, he almost let out a frustrated whimper, but swallowed it.

_This is torture! This is heavenly torture!_

Watching him as he felt her firm grip and seeing what that did to him, she just broke eye contact for a second to hush seductively into his ear:

"Kiss me, shove your tongue in my mouth and show me how much you`d like to fuck me right now, how much you`d like to pump into me, how much you`d like to have your cock rammed into me!"

Castle almost had a heart-attack with these dirty words breathed out right at the point under his ear.

_She is _so_ hot-blooded!_

And he still couldn't believe that this gorgeous and amazingly passionate woman was now his. Forever his, since he would never let her go away just as easily like that.

And knowing that she set him ablaze so incredibly fast, he cradled her face and kissed her fiercely with all the passion he felt for her, to let her know he heard her, to let her know he wanted to obey her, to let her know that he would do everything for her. And he wanted to show her what he`d really rather do to her. So this kiss immediately got out of control.

They both barely stopped their licking, nibbling, biting, soothing and sucking except for the need of air.  
Totally out of breath they broke off their frenzied kiss.

Kate Beckett whispered breathlessly:

"Now cover my stroking hand with your palm and show me how to please you."

_Oh my God, she wants to masturbate me! She is so dirty and lewd, so offensive in her sexual instinct, it`s almost shockingly smutty, and I love it._

In his eyes something like pure wantonness flared up but he was still too stunned to act right away.

"Oh, come on, wrap your hand around mine, lead the way, I will let you have control of my hand."

_This still gets even better and better! You`re definitely one hell of a gruesome teaser, my dear!_

And just as if it was auto-controlled Rick Castle`s arm descended to his groin and his hand met hers, he grasped Beckett`s palm and guided her to yank him.

Yet he never knew how much more he could actually take. It was kind of weird but at the same time extremely awesome to be watched while being masturbated by proxy. And he really took her by her word and guided her hand the way he liked best to jerk off so both their palms rubbed him languidly before they quickened again.

_I can`t bear it any longer now. I`m too close, I need to come right now!_

As he was virtually on the edge again, he stopped leading her rubbing fist. His heartbeat practically up through the roof, Rick gaped at her, wordlessly asking her in unmitigated fascination what she wanted to do at this point. After all, Kate certainly had to know how close he was to come.

"Uh-uh, not so fast writer boy. I still didn't have my cruel way with you. So you don't get to a satisfying result, not yet!"

"Kate, please ..." She heard him wheezing out of sheer need to reach his sexual high.

She leaned over him again, kissed him and breathed hot air at the point directly under his ear, sultry hushing:

"I know! I promise I will let you come soon!"

They both panted erratically together in perfect unison. Kate Beckett was thrilled to no end that he didn't cave in the intimacy of this game she was playing. She now could add this to the scale of love for him. He wasn't afraid of having more than a physical encounter. He really did trust her enough to let her have a deep look into his soul.

It was different this time than all the other occasions he had been tied up by her leather cuffs. There he completely gave up control in a submissive style. Here and now he decided to let her have her way by taking himself back, being passive to give her joy.

Beckett cupped his balls again, massaging them distressingly languid before she slid along his whole length from the base to his tip, slightly pressing his shaft into him.

She sensed him trembling under her touch. Castle was fired up to no end and the urge to come in her hand became more and more unbearable every second now.

Kate suddenly realized she didn't want to finish him with her hand. She already had figured it out by now that he loved to come inside her, no matter what.

"Push into me," she groaned while she kissed him and started to roll them over.

He hesitated for a second when he heard her begging:

"Please! Don`t care for me! Just fuck me! Screw me ..., wild! Let yourself free, I know you want to come inside me, you once told me you lose yourself best when you are in me."

In just one second Castle gave in, flipped them instantly and entered her in one swift motion, and Kate Beckett impulsively forced her legs tight around his waist to enclose him as persistent as possible and when feeling his shaft piercing into her up to the hilt, she let out a feral scream in her own urgent hunger to orgasm.

He was still fired up even more when he heard her sultry dirty talk:

"Keep it up, Castle! Fuck me! Let it come! Spill inside me, shoot it deep into me. Don't think too much, just do it. Come for me!"

He plunged into her with a compelling enthusiasm, every push into her inspired by his desire to come in her. He shut his eyes. He plain and simply nailed her, took her in never before experienced heights of ecstasy by rocking deep into her, with each violent thrust hitting the precise point that made her groan in her own need.

"Rick, please open up your eyes." He heard her pleading in distress, eagerly requested in breathless anticipation.

As he did as she asked and opened his eyes he saw her writhing under his vigorous love making. He set his elbows on each side of her face, his hands holding the back of her head to keep her in place. He stared down at her in a cloud of lust, astonished to see the real extend of fire burning in her. He felt her upward bucking hips to meet his thrusts and, watching her closely in that moment, he learned out of her sparkling eyes what she desperately demanded.

_Oh my God, this woman is so stunningly beautiful in her ecstasy._

Right this moment as Kate Beckett saw his eternal love shining in his eyes, sending out vows of endless devotion at her, she felt a tremendous orgasm jolting through her. Kate panted repeatedly in her release while she stared in Castle`s lust-darkened orbs, feeling the waves shuddering through her body.

_He`s looking at me! You see me coming, boy? Yes, that`s all for you. And yes, that`s all because of you!_

Feeling her twitching and clenching her inner muscles around him, Rick made one final move into her to reach his peak too. Exhaling heavy gasps onto her lips, he spilled into her. Totally spent he crushed on top of Kate, watching her in trance.

Witnessing her riding out the waves of her climax and seeing what she looked like in this big moment, spotting the beam in Kate`s eyes and what they`d told him, had such a great impact on him he could hardly breathe. He was overcome by pure joy.

_Oh my God! This is it! This is hot. This is heaven. This is love._

Staring into his lover`s eyes while falling over the edge together was a whole new experience for him.

Eventually she smiled at him, one single tear running down her cheek, but incandescently happy, she whispered:

"I love you, too!"

* * *

**This was it, guys! Thanks to all of you, thanks to the readers, thanks to all the followers and reviewers. Please let me know what you think of the last chapter!**


End file.
